Pirates of the Carribean 2
by tigerandsassy
Summary: Jack makes a startling discovary, but will he be able to tell Will about it or will the discovary find Will first? Will Jack be able to keep his cool on this very stressful day? Chapter 11 is up!
1. Introductions

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in POTC!!! :(  
  
The scene is the shore line of Tortuga as the camera gets closer to the island you hear faint music playing. The camera suddenly speeds towards the island as it shows pirates fighting in the streets, the speed fest ends at the bar. You see Jack standing on a table with a mug of bear sloshing everywhere. You can tell Jack is very very drunk he is singing the pirates song and his fellow crew mates are singing with him. We enter the scene at the end of the song...  
  
All: "...and really bad eggs, Drink up me 'eartiesYo-ho. Yo-ho, yo-ho, a pirates life for me!"  
  
Jack: I love this song!  
  
(the camera goes to Mr. Gibbs who is sitting in a corner seemingly afraid. He stands up and starts walking quickly towards Jack Sparrow)  
  
Gibbs: Jack, it's bad luck to be singin' 'bout pirates. Ye all is gonna bring us down is a snout.  
  
Jack: Gibbs, stop worrin' 'bout what's gonna bring us bad luck, and loosen up mate!! We are the last pirate threat in the Caribbean....we're the ones bringin' the bad luck!  
  
(Jack grabs another mug of rum and goes back to singing and everyone joins in again.)  
  
Gibbs: (To himself.) We maybe the last pirate threat in the Caribbean, but not the world.  
  
(The scene changes to a small cottage looking house with lots of shrubbery around it and tall trees. The camera moves slowly into the house where we find Will and Elizabeth. Elizabeth is sleeping soundly on her side and Will has his arm over her waist. The camera zooms into their hands which are fairly close together and we note the wedding bands on both of their hands. The camera zooms out again and suddenly there is a noise outside the window as if someone had tripped and fallen. Will immediately wakes up and looks to see if Elizabeth is still asleep, sure enough, she is.)  
  
Will: That girl could sleep through anything.  
  
(Will slowly crosses the room to the window, when he gets there he sees a faint shadow of someone quickly limping away. Will looks tries to make out who the man is but fails. He turns to go back to bed when something shiny just outside the window catches his eye. Will goes outside to investigate. He finds a coin, but it doesn't look like any coin he has ever seen. It is bronze and has a skull on one side and a pair of crossed blades on the other. Will decides to keep it, and ask someone about it tomorrow. He also decideds not to tell Elizabeth about it. To end the scene we see Will thoughtfully looking towards where he saw the limping person running.)  
  
(The next scene starts the next day where we see Captain Jack Sparrow waking up from an odd and very uncomfortable position on the Black Pearl.)  
  
Jack:(rubbing his neck as if in pain) Bloody hell  
  
(We see Mr. Gibbs at the wheel of the Black Pearl, he is muttering under his breath.)  
  
Gibbs: ...Get to work you good for nothing pi...  
  
( Noticing that Jack is awake he jumps back from the wheel.)  
  
Gibbs:(Nervously) Aye Cap'n! I...uh... see yer awake.  
  
Jack: What the...  
  
Gibbs: Yer goin' to see Mr.. Turner today remember sir?  
  
Jack: AYE!! Of course I remember. (obviously NOT remembering) Gibbs, man the wheel mate. (Looking around and not finding anyone else) Gibbs...where is everyone?  
  
Gibbs: The crew is still in Tortuga sir.(Gibbs realizes that Jack has no idea what's going on by the look on his face.) Jack...yer givin' sailin' lessons to William today....remember?  
  
(After a moment)  
  
Jack: Aye...I do.  
  
Gibbs: You were so drunk last night I thought I better take ye...so ye didn't ferget.  
  
Jack: Much obliged. (trying to tip his hat he realizes it's not there.) Gibbs...where's me hat?  
  
(Mr. Gibbs looks around and points to Jacks hat which is near where he was sleeping. End scene)  
  
(The next scene starts with Jack, head cocked to one side with a bored look on his face. We see him watching Will as he rows himself out to meet them.)  
  
Jack: How long does it take to row a bloody boat. It's not that far!  
  
(Finally we see Will getting on to the ship.)  
  
Jack: It's about time. I didn't think you were ever gonna make it!  
  
Will: Sorry, it's a longer way than you realize. (to Mr. Gibbs.) Did he get drunk again last night?  
  
Gibbs: Aye.  
  
(Will raises his eyebrows and nods his head slowly.)  
  
Will: That's why the bad mood eh? (Will laughs)  
  
Jack: (mock laughs) I'm not in much of a mood for teachin' today so how 'bout I sail and you watch?  
  
Will: That's fine with me. I do have something to show you though.  
  
Jack: What's that?  
  
Will: I had a visitor last night. I didn't get a good look at him but he had long hair, and a limp. I found this outside the window. I think it might have come from the visitor.  
  
(Will pulled out the coin that he had found and gave it to Jack. Jack looked over the coin and looked up thoughtfully.)  
  
Jack: I haven't seen one of these coins in a very long time.  
  
Will: What is it?  
  
Jack: It used to be the currency in Tortuga, only pirates had this type of money and it could only be used in Tortuga.They stopped using this over ten years ago. They decided to use a regular currency so people like Norrington wouldn't find the place. They destroyed all the money....(Jack trails off in thought.)  
  
Will: Well someone still has some of it. Do you have any idea who would still have this kind of money?  
  
Jack: No...no I don't.  
  
(Jack still looks thoughtful as if maybe he knows more than he's letting on. Will looks suspiciously at Jack.)  
  
Jack: Tell ya what mate, lets cancel this little lesson today and I'll see what I can find for ya.  
  
Will: (Still suspicious) Alright. Next week then?  
  
Jack: Right, next week!  
  
(The next Scene is back in Tortuga. Jack is thoughtfully turning the coin over and over in his hand. We then go to a different scene where we see a dark shack on an island that looks a lot like the Isle de Merta. The mystery person from Will's house is carrying some wood for a fire. He places the logs onto an already lit fire in the fireplace, he sounds as if he is having trouble breathing. Sitting down at a table the mystery person pulls out a bag full of the coins identical to the one that Will found.)  
  
Mystery person: (In a deep hateful, whispering voice.) Blasted Tortuga. (The person slams down the fist full of the coins.) 


	2. A Social Fight

A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed my first chapter! I hope you enjoyed!  
  
ChristiChristitheoneeyeddog: Make your name shorter...oh, wait. I could just type one Christi, that would make it easier! Sorry, your not the mystery person. I already have that all decided.  
  
Rae Roberts: Thanks for the review. I'll try to drop more hints along the way!  
  
Jacksrumrunner: I'm glad you like the way I have the story set up!  
  
Anna Summers: Thanks for the advice, I will definatly see what I can do about that!  
  
Dislcaimer: I don't own POTC.  
  
(The next scene is a social at the Governors mansion. We see a large, long and beautifully decorated room with strings of white lights wound around large columns of pink marble. There is a makeshift stage at one end of the room with a large red curtain strung across. There are tables with pink tablecloths to match the pink marble in the room. There are tall wide candles in the middle of each table. People are dancing and some are on the sidelines talking, while yet others are sitting at the tables. Will is sitting at one of these tables hunched over, lost in thought. Elizabeth is near by talking with her father and some of the guests. We also see Captain Norrington who is leaning against a wall, watching Will intently. Norrington fingers the sword at his side and stares at Elizabeth and then back to Will. He starts walking towards Will purposefully. When Norrington reaches Will, Will doesn't immediately look up at him as he is still lost in thought, and Norrington pauses for a moment before saying anything.)  
  
Norrington: Your thinking awfully hard Mr. Turner. Is everything alright? (Sounding more like he's digging for infomation than if he were concerned.)  
  
Will: (Looking up suddenly) Yes, everything is fine. Just thinking. (Will smiles slightly.)  
  
Norrington:(Looking frustrated) I know your hiding something Will. I will find out what it is....be sure of that.  
  
(Will looks after Norrington with a confused look as Norrington turns and tries to walk away in an overly dramatic huff but instead he almost knocks Elizabeth to the floor. Will immediatly stands up to see if she is alright.)  
  
Norrington: Elizabeth, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?  
  
Elizabeth: Commodore, I'm fine. Thank you.  
  
Will: Elizabeth... (Elizabeth cuts him off.)  
  
Elizabeth: Will, I'm fine.  
  
(Norrington looks at Will with a disgusted look on his face and tries once more to be overly dramatic about his departure.)  
  
Elizabeth: What was all that about?  
  
Will: I'm not sure.  
  
Elizabeth: Will, you've been acting strange lately. What's wrong.  
  
Will: I'VE been acting strange?  
  
(Will and Elizabeth both look after Norrington and laugh. Elizabeth turns back to Will with a concerned look on her face. Will obviously isn't going to sway her from his strange behavior with distractions. Elizabeth isn't able to say anything however because the Governor is trying to get everyone's attention. Will lets out a sigh of relief.)  
  
Governor Swann: We have some entertainment tonight that is about to being.  
  
(Everyone starts clapping and gets quiet. Norrington is once again fingering the sword at his side. Norrington looks to Governor Swann who is trying to stall while the actors get ready. As if a light went on inside his head, Norrington suddenly gets an idea and immediately gets up from his seat and goes to the front of the room where the Governor is.)  
  
Norrington: Ladies and Gentlemen. I'd like a vote from you. Who would like to see a real fight?  
  
(Norrington pulls out his sword and examines it. The men in the room give their shouts of praise as well as a few women. Norrinton looks pleased at the response and looks towards Will who isn't paying any attention.)  
  
Norrington: Well then, a real fight it shall be!  
  
Governor Swann: Commodore. What is in your head?  
  
(Ignoring the Governors complaints he starts making his way across the room to where Will is. Norrington Swings his sword around and points it in Wills face.)  
  
Norrington: Will you accept the challenge?  
  
( Will looks around and then at Elizabeth who has her eyes raised seemingly waiting for his response. Will rolls his eyes and smiles. Shaking his head he stands up and pulls out his sword. The room erupts in shouts. Some yelling for the Commodore some yelling for Will. Elizabeth is standing on her chair cheering them on. Governor Swann hides his face in his hands and shakes his head. Norrington and Will dance around the room knocking tables and chairs over. The crowd stumbles over each other as they try and stay out of the way.)  
  
Norrington: How about we make a deal Will? (Norrington breathes ducking from Will's sword.)  
  
Will: What's kind of deal?  
  
Norrington: If I win, you give up Jack Sparrow. If you win....I'll never kill another pirate without your consent.  
  
(Will laughs.)  
  
Will: (After a moment of sword play and pondering) First of all, (Will breaths as he jumps on a table) It's CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow. (Will does a back flip off the table and Norrington gives chase.) Secondly, (Will smiles and cocks his head to the side.) I'm going to win!  
  
Norrington: Your only half pirate boy. I have the training of a military officer!  
  
(Will just shakes his head and smiles. After a few more minutes of dancing around the room the fight ends with Norrington suffering a scratch on his cheek. Both men are breathing heavily as Governor Swann approaches them. Norrington has a disappointed expression on his face and Will stares at Norrington with a look of accomplishment. Elizabeth runs and hugs Will. Governor Swann looks outrages and can't seem to get words out. Will sticks out his hand to Norrington.)  
  
Will: Deal.  
  
(Norrington looks annoyed but takes his hand. After the crowd calms down Governor Swann lets out his steam.)  
  
Governor Swann: I hope you two are proud. Elizabeth...you could have stopped this embarrassing display.  
  
Elizabeth: I think everyone rather enjoyed themselves father! I know I did.  
  
(Governor Swann looks incredulous at Elizabeth. He can't think of anything to say to her remark and he looks like he is about to blow a gasket. He turns to Norrington...)  
  
Governor Swann: Commodore, I would have expected you to be higher than this.  
  
(The Governor looks at Will. Will looks confused and hurt at that comment and Elizabeth and Norrington both see it.)  
  
Governor Swann: I certainly hope the towns people will hold you in the same respect after this apparent display of jealously commodore.  
  
(Governor Swann stomps away angrily. Norrington looks hurt as he stares after Governor Swann. End Scene) 


	3. Distance and an Arrest

A/N: My mom was the only one who review on chapter two! :(  
  
Mom: Thanks for your review!!!  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
(The next scene is on the Black Pearl. The crew are lounging about, some are playing cards others are leaning on the railing talking, others are just sitting around drinking rum. We see Jack looking very serious. He is obviously thinking about something very hard. It takes him a moment to realize that Anamaria is talking to him.)  
  
Anamaria: Jack....Jack....JACK!!!  
  
Jack: Bloody hell, wha...what is it?  
  
Anamaria: I found this on the table in your quarters. You've been carrying it around with you for days now as if it's something precious. I thought I better give it back to you before it got lost. (Pulls the mystery coin out of her pocket and hands it to Jack. It is obvious that Anamaria was just looking for an excuse to come talk to Jack.) Why is it so important Jack?  
  
Jack: (Looks thoughtfully at Anamaria for a moment before answering) Only one man could still have this type of money...  
  
Anamaria: So why aren't we trying to find him if it's so important?  
  
Jack: Cause I don't know where he would be love, which is why I may have seemed a bit distance these past few days. Where do you suppose a man would go that had been cursed, blown to bits and then un...cursed?  
  
Anamaria: Jack, you know Norringtons men captured all of Barossa's men. How could.....oh....I see. Do you really think he....got out?  
  
Jack: I know he's alive love. We've got to tell William. Get the crew ready to go to Port Royal. (End Scene.)  
  
(The next scene starts at the Fort in Port Royal. We see Commodore Norrington looking over a map. One of the red coats comes up to him with a young man.)  
  
Red Coat: Sir.  
  
Norrington: What is it? (Norrington straightens up with a finger on the map as if he's marking his place.)  
  
Red Coat: Sir, this young man says that he saw Will Turner talking to Jack Sparrow right here in Port Royal not but a week ago.  
  
(Norrington looks pleased in an evil way)  
  
Norrington: Bring Mr. Turner to me. Leave the boy here. I want to find out exactly what he knows.  
  
Red Coat: Yes, sir.  
  
(Norrington turns to the young man who is now sitting in a chair. Norrington leans over him, putting one hand on the back of the chair and the rubs his chin with the other, smiling. End Scene. The next scene is at Will and Elizabeth's house. Elizabeth is reading a book in the back yard and Will is sharpening his sword. Will hears two men talking, the talking gets louder and we see Murtogg and Mullory appear. The two are arguing about something.)  
  
Murtogg: It is too.  
  
Mullory: Is not.  
  
Murtogg: It is too, I saw it.  
  
Mullory: You didn't see a ghost. Ghosts aren't real...  
  
Will: What's going on?  
  
Murtogg: We've been commanded to bring you to the Commodore sir.  
  
Mullory: I don't think your supposed to be callin' him sir. (Elizabeth and Will both stare at the two men as if they are crazy.)  
  
Murtogg: Why not? He's a man ain't he?  
  
Mullory: Well, yea....but I don't think Norrington would like it.  
  
Murtogg: Oh right...(To Will, Sarcastically.) Mr. Turner, we've....(To Mullory.) What's the difference between callin' 'im Mr. and callin' 'im sir?  
  
Mullory: I don't know.  
  
(Both give a confused look and Murtogg continues)  
  
Murtogg: We're supposed to take you to the Commodore. (Smiles)  
  
Will: Yes, you mentioned that. Why?  
  
(Murtogg stops smiling suddenly.)  
  
Murtogg: I don't' know. We were just told to come get you.  
  
Elizabeth: Will?  
  
Will: It's alright, I'll go find out what's going on.  
  
Elizabeth: I'm going with you.  
  
Will: Elizabeth....  
  
Elizabeth: I'm going with you. (End Scene) 


	4. Ghosts and Anamaria

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I didn't know what to think when I only got one review last time!  
  
Rae Roberts: I was really hoping that I caught the humor between Murtogg and Mullroy, thanks for the review!  
  
PingPong: I hope I don't get anymore writer block antime soon either! I think your on to something there with your guess of the mystery person! ;)  
  
Mom: Thanks again for your reviews!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
(The scene beings with a shot of Isle De Merta. It's dark and the camera moves in on a flickering light. We come upon the shack of the mystery person. The person is packing up the few items that are around the shack. The mystery person goes and puts the fire out. He heads to the beach where there is a small boat. the person launches the boat and jumps in. End Scene. )  
  
The next scene is on the Black Pearl. The crew is making their way to port Royal when two small ships come, seemingly out of no where, blocking the path of the Black Pearl.)  
  
Jack: (To himself) What is this? (to the crew in a frustrated tone.) WHAT IS THIS? Where did they come from? Someone should have seen that there were two ships in front of us!  
  
Gibbs: Jack, look! It's a pirate ship. (The two look at the flag on the two ships. The flag on the ships is a picture of two swords that are crossed.)  
  
Jack: S...  
  
Gibbs: What?  
  
Jack: shipS. There's more than one.  
  
Gibbs: Right. What do you think they want?  
  
Jack: I don't know, lets find out shall we?  
  
(Gibbs chuckles)  
  
Gibbs: Aye.  
  
(No sooner does Gibbs say this, when out of no where there are pirates from the ship everywhere on the Black Pearl.) Please.... come aboard. (said with a confused expression on his face and a "This is pointless" sound in his voice.)  
  
Black Pearl crew member: Can you see through them or is it just me?  
  
LPCM2: Aye, I can see through 'em too. I think there ghosts.  
  
Pirate Captain: (to Jack) Are you the Captain of this boat?  
  
Jack: Yes, and it's a ship...not a boat. What can I do for ya?  
  
Ghost Pirate Captain: I'm Captain Portolan, I've come to take your ship.  
  
(Jack's eyes get wide and he gives a deep sigh.)  
  
Jack: Can I ask why you need my ship?  
  
Portolan: I'm building a fleet in which I plan on taking over the Spanish Maine with.  
  
Jack: Right, well, I really can't give it to you right now. I'm kind of on an important mission right now. Is there anyway I could get back to you on this?  
  
(Portolan ignores this comment and draws his sword.)  
  
Jack: Right, tell me now, is there anyway to actually kill you?  
  
Gibbs: (whispering.) Jack, we can see through them, and their swords.  
  
Jack: And your point is?  
  
(Portolan lunges at Jack with his sword. Jack jumps out of the way and the Ghost Pirate finds himself going through the main mast.  
  
Gibbs: Maybe they can't really hurt us?  
  
Jack: Perhaps, lets not find out shall we?  
  
Gibbs: Aye.  
  
(The crew of the Black Pearl is spread about the ship dodging Ghost Pirates. They find out that besides the captain, when the pirates "run" into objects they disappear. The crew continues to fight off and dodge the ghost pirates. We see two pirates with a rope "Cutting" ghosts in half to make them disappear. Anamaria is surrounded by several pirates. She looks up with a scared look on her face. The pirates close in on her. The camera goes back to Jack who is fighting a pirate when he sees Anamaria through the pirate he is fighting. Jack works to fight off the pirate and save Anamaria but the ghost is of course Captain Portolan and therefore is rather strong. The camera goes back to Anamaria who finds a random sword and begins fighting with the pirates. Finally Jack gets free for a moment and runs to Anamarias aid. Jack is able to fight off most of them and keep them from getting their swords back. Anamaria is fighting one of the Ghosts and is about to leap out of the way when captain Portolan comes up behind her and stabs her in the side. Everything is in slow motion as she falls to the ground.)  
  
Jack: NOOOO!!  
  
(Jack reveals his feelings for her by his cry and fights off several ghost pirates to get to her. The slow motion stops as Jack slides on his knees to where Anamaria is at. He checks to make sure she is still alive.)  
  
Anamaria: Jack, I'll be ok. Go take the ship back.  
  
(Jack picks her up and puts her in a safe place and goes out to find Captain Portolan. He fights fiercely with Portolan until finally Portolan realizes that most of his crew is gone.)  
  
Jack: I suggest you leave now captain.  
  
Portolan: This isn't over. I will take over the Spanish Maine. (To the rest of his crew) MEN, BACK TO THE SHIP.  
  
(Jack turns to find Gibbs.)  
  
Jack: Gibbs, when we get to Port Royal I want you to take some of the crew and find out whatever you can about this ghost ship. I'll take Anamaria to get some help.  
  
Gibbs: Aye.  
  
(Jack is standing on the deck with his sword still drawn. He has a determined look on his face. End scene.) 


	5. Norringtons Rage

A/N: Thanks mom and Grandpa for your reviews!!!  
  
The next scene starts in Port Royal. Commodore Norrington is watching as Murtogg and Mullory bring Will up the steps of the Fort. Norrington looks displeased when he sees that Elizabeth is with them.)  
  
Will: What is this all about Commodore?  
  
Norrington: I have it in good order that you have been seen with Captain Jack Sparrow. As I recall, the law states that any man that does not report a pirate is to be thrown in jail for six months time. (Norrington motions for two red coats to cuff Will) I told you I would find out what you were up to.  
  
Will: What about our deal?  
  
Norrington: Our deal was that I wouldn't kill a pirate without your concent. I never said I couldn't arrest one  
  
Elizabeth: Commodore, you can't do this!  
  
Norrington: On the contrary Ms. Swann. I can.  
  
Elizabeth: First of all Commodore it's MRS. TURNER and second, what would my father say about you jailing my husband and giving me no source of income?  
  
Norrington: It is regrettable but it's the law. Besides, I'm sure your father wouldn't mind taking you back.  
  
(Norrington begins to walk away.)  
  
Elizabeth: Excuse me? Are you trying to take Will out of the picture so you can have a second chance at having me?  
  
(Norrington stops and turns around slowly, looking incredulous.)  
  
Norrington: That is an improper suggestion Mrs. Turner. I would have hoped you thought more highly of me. Take him away. Make ready a ship, we're to go pay Mr. Sparrow a visit.  
  
Elizabeth: Will...  
  
Will: I'll be fine. We'll figure something out.  
  
(The red coats drag Will off to the prison and Elizabeth gets an idea and walks off resolutely. End Scene)  
  
(The next scene starts with Jack at the side of a sleeping Anamaria. She has a cloth tied onto her so that the wound will stop bleeding. Gibbs comes in as quietly as possible to talk to Jack.)  
  
Gibbs: Cap'n, I'm afraid we've got more trouble.  
  
(Jack rubs his face with both of his hands before standing up to see what the problem is.)  
  
Jack: What is it now?  
  
Gibbs: The royal Navy sir.  
  
Jack: Bloody hell.  
  
(Jack walks out on deck to find that the Royal Navy is getting ready to board the Black Pearl.)  
  
Jack: Commodore, how nice to see you again!  
  
(Norrington and two other men cross over a board that has been placed between the two ships. The rest of the Royal Navy waits on the Dauntless.)  
  
Norrington: Mr. Sparrow, it would appear that you are headed to Port Royal. That wouldn't be the case though would it? You were told that if you came back to Port Royal, you would immediately be arrested. It seems though that you have been to Port Royal several times in the last few months.  
  
(Jack notices the the scratch on Norringtons cheek. Jack smiles)  
  
Jack: That's right, I've been to Port Royal several times. Right under your nose the whole time, and you never noticed. I see you've been playing swords with William recently.... You do realize of course that you're not takin' me without a fight right mate?  
  
(Norrington motions to his crew back on the Dauntless. They bring out a cannon and proceed to load it with two balls chained together.)  
  
Norrington: There's no need for a fight Mr. Sparrow. I have no intention of bringing you back with me.  
  
Jack: (Frantically) No, No, no. I don't like this whole thing. Look, how 'bout this. We'll put our anchor down and ACT like we're stranded here, that way you don't have to blow anything up on my ship. Savvy?  
  
(Norrington ignores Jack and proceeds to board his ship.  
  
Jack: (To his crew.) Grab them.  
  
(The pirates grab the three men and drag them back onto the Black Pearl tying them up)  
  
Jack: Norrington, you forget who I am mate! I'm Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
(Jack pulls out a pistol and aims it at Norrington.)  
  
Norrington: Men, shoot the mast down!  
  
Jack: Men, you don't want to be doing that. Unless you want your Commodore with a bullet in his head.  
  
(Jack pulls out his gun and aims it at Norrington. Norrington looks nervous but signals to his crew to continue. The Royal Navy looks tense and doesn't seem to know what to do.)  
  
Jack: I suggest you tell them to pull off my ship. 


	6. Breakdowns

A/N: Mom: Yep, Will, in prison!! O.O  
  
Christi: Yea, you have to realize I have no life, so therefore I am able to update lots!  
  
Carn: I'm glad you liked the ghost ship. I wasn't so sure about it myself!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
(Several seconds go by as we wait for Norrington's answer. All eyes are on him and he beings to sweat slightly.)  
  
Norrington: (to Jack) Alright, I'll tell them. (Norrington looks ashamed.)  
  
(Before Norrington can tell his men to back off Gibbs runs out of the captains quarters)  
  
Gibbs: Jack, Anamaria is gettin worse.  
  
(Jack thinks for a moment.)  
  
Jack: You got anyone who can help over there on that ship?  
  
Norrington: I don't help pirates.  
  
Jack: She's not a pirate.....per...se. PLEASE?!  
  
(Norrington hears and sees the pleading in Jack's eyes and voice, and gives in)  
  
Norrington: Gillette send someone over to help.  
  
Gillette: But sir...  
  
Norrington: Do It!  
  
(Gillette goes to get someone that can help. Jack hands Norrington over to Cotton and Mr. Gibbs.)  
  
Jack: Take 'im to the brigg. (Smiles) I've always wanted to say that!  
  
(Gibbs and Cotton drag Norrington off to the brigg and Jack sees that the person they have sent over to help is a woman. She is tall and has a long white nurses outfit on. She has long blonde, curly hair. Jack raises an eyebrow of approval when he sees her. When she crosses the plank that is between the two ships Jack offers a hand to help her down.)  
  
Melissa: 'ello, I'm Melissa, I hear you have an injury patient on board.  
  
Jack: Aye, she's in there (Jack points to the Captains quarters. Melissa promptly makes her way to where Jack pointed and Jack cocks his head to one side and watches her as she goes inside.)  
  
Gibbs: Jack, tell me we ain't bringin' another woman on board. You, know it's frightful bad luck!  
  
Jack: She's here to help AnaMaria, besides we'll be in Port Royal in no time. She won't be with us long! (End Scene)  
  
(At the entrance of the prison, Murtogg and Mullroy are standing guard. Elizabeth comes up to them with a sly look in her eyes.)  
  
Elizabeth: You two wouldn't mind in I pay a little visit to my husband would you?  
  
Mullory: Sorry miss, we're not supposed to let anyone in.  
  
Elizabeth: Well, would you give him a message for me?  
  
Murtogg: What be the message?  
  
Elizabeth: Tell him I'm going to get him out.  
  
Murtogg: (Laughs) How do you plan on doin' that?  
  
Elizabeth: I plan on convincing you two to let him out!  
  
(Murtogg and Mullroy start to laugh.)  
  
Mullroy: You? haha, that's unlikely.  
  
Elizabeth: Alright, then. How about a duel? I'll fight one of you, and if I win, you let him out?  
  
(Murtogg and Mullroy look at each other)  
  
Murtogg: We couldn't do that miss.  
  
Elizabeth: Why not?  
  
Mullroy: Well, we couldn't fight a woman.  
  
(Elizabeth pulls out a sword and points it at Murtogg, who stares down the blade.)  
  
Elizabeth: That's what I was hoping you'd say. Now move aside and let me pass.  
  
Mullroy: Women can't use swords.  
  
Elizabeth: Are you sure about that?  
  
Mullory: No.  
  
Murtogg: I..I think we should let her pass.  
  
Elizabeth smiles, puts the sword down and walks through the door.  
  
Mullory: What did you do that for? Norrington's going ta have our heads!  
  
Murtogg: She had a sword in my face!  
  
(Inside the prison)  
  
Elizabeth: Will!  
  
Will: Elizabeth, what are you doing here?  
  
Elizabeth: I've come to rescue you! You got Jack out didn't you?  
  
Will: Yes, but I was able to lift a bench. 


	7. Tricks and Heroism

Prexistence: Thanks for your review.  
  
Christi: Get over it. lol, and surgeon lady has a name already, so, there.  
  
POTCfan: Thanks for your review.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
(Elizabeth gives Will an 'I'll show you look' and Will looks proudly and a little amused at his wife as she tries with all her might to lift the bench that's along the wall.)  
  
Will: What about the two guards at the front. You convinced them to let you in here...see if they'll help you.  
  
Elizabeth: Good idea.  
  
(Elizabeth goes outside only to find that the two guards have left. Elizabeth goes back into the prison and sits on the bench, that she had previously been trying to lift, and begins to cry.)  
  
Will: Elizabeth? What's wrong?  
  
(Elizabeth wipes her face)  
  
Elizabeth: They're gone. (Elizabeth stands up and beings to pace in front of Wills cell. Her voice sounds upset and panicked.) I just wanted to get you out of here, you don't belong here Will and there's nothing I can do, and....  
  
Will: Elizabeth, it's going to be alright.  
  
(Elizabeth stops pacing and looks at Will. Will motions for Elizabeth to come closer to him. He moves a lock of hair that has fallen into her face and brushes her cheek with the back of his hand. Elizabeth gets as close to the bars as she can and they kiss through one of the holes.)  
  
Elizabeth: Will, there has to be something I can do!  
  
Will: What about your father, do you think he would get me out?  
  
Elizabeth: We can try!  
  
(Elizabeth runs out of the prison filled with hope as she makes her way to the Governors mansion. End Scene.)  
  
(The next scene starts as Melissa is finishing up with AnaMarias wound. Jack is near by looking worried.)  
  
Melissa: You really should let her rest and not worry about her so much. ( She smiles)  
  
(Jack just looks at Melissa and then back to Anamaria who is sleeping soundly. About that time Mr. Gibbs walks in.)  
  
Gibbs: Sir, we've reached Port Royal. I've sent some men to the land already to find out 'bout them Ghost Pirates we run into.  
  
Jack: Good, make ready another boat. I'm to go visit Will.  
  
Gibbs: Aye, Cap'n  
  
Jack: Your sure she'll be alright?  
  
Melissa: Absolutely!  
  
Jack: Good. (Jack goes out on deck to find Cotton who is feeding his parrot below deck. Norrington is just beyond where Cotton is.) Cotton. (Cotton looks up at Jack.) Let him out. (Jack tosses the keys to the brigg to Cotton who promptly gets up to let him out. End Scene) 


	8. Anamaria the distraction

PingPong: Thanks for letting me know of my mistake!  
  
Bitten by the Kitten: A new reviewer!! HI!! Thanks for your review!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
(The next scene starts with Elizabeth running towards the governors mansion. She is just getting through the gate when she sees Jack deciding whether or not to knock on the door.)  
  
Elizabeth: Jack?  
  
(Jack turns around startled.)  
  
Jack: Elizabeth! I need to talk to William...where is he?  
  
Elizabeth: Well, I could get mad at you for not saying hello, but Will and I really need your help. Come with me.  
  
(Elizabeth and Jack make their way to the prison. Elizabeth explains to Jack what's going on.)  
  
Elizabeth: ...We haven't been told who saw the two of you together, but if we don't get him out he could be there for six months!  
  
Jack: Six months..hmmm...well, at least their not trying to hang him!  
  
(Elizabeth gives Jack a 'if looks could kill' look.)  
  
Jack: Sorry.  
  
(The two finally arrive at the prison where they find that Mullroy and Murtogg have still not returned. They go in and find Will staring out the small window in the cell. Will turns at the sound of Elizabeths voice...)  
  
Elizabeth: Will, look who I found!  
  
Will: Jack!  
  
Jack: This scene seems a bit familiar. Except I was the one behind bars.  
  
(Jack proceeds to lift the bench and open the door.)  
  
Jack: Will, I really need to talk to you 'bout something.  
  
Will: What is it?  
  
Jack: Well, I....Do you hear something?  
  
(The three go to the door of the prison and see Mr. Gibbs frantically yelling out Jacks name.)  
  
Jack: Gibbs, bloody hell. We don't want the entire Royal Navy here right now mate.  
  
Gibbs: Sorry, but Anamarias callin' for ya.  
  
Jack: Right, then....  
  
(Will and Elizabeth raise their eyebrows at each other behind Jacks back.)  
  
Gibbs: She don't look so well sir. Just a fair warnin'  
  
(Jack suddenly looks worried. He turns to Will.)  
  
Jack: Will, I really DO need to talk to ya mate....  
  
Will: Go Jack. We'll catch up.  
  
(Jack nods and runs off towards the Black Pearl. End Scene.)  
  
(The next scene is in a huge cave. There are thousands of pirate ghosts gathered and it appears that even more are coming. Captain Portolan is standing on a large rock trying to get everyone's attention.)  
  
Portolan: My fellow pirates of the past....welcome! We are all here because we seek revenge!  
  
(All the pirates begin to shout. After they calm down a bit Portolan continues.) We have all been slain, hung or tortured to death by some bloody officers who didn't like our way of life! (More shouting.) We were just trying to make a decent living out on the great sea and how do we get repaid? (Even more shouting. Portolan begins sounding sarcastic.) If you ask me it sounds like someone is trying to gain as much power as possible! (shouting continues.) What do you say to killing us some Royal Navy?  
  
Pirates: AYE!!!! (Shouts of joy are heard. End Scene.) 


	9. A very stressed Jack

Mom!!!: Thanks for finally reading my story again!  
  
Tayler: YAY!! Someone I know!!! It's so cool that you found this by chance!!!  
  
Prexistence: I promise I won't let anyone hurt Will! He's my guy!!!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
(The next scene is on the Black Pearl.)  
  
Jack: I thought you said she would be alright?  
  
Melissa: She's fine, she's just in alot of pain. Trust me, she'll live.  
  
(Jack looks at Melissa, not sure weather to believe her or not. He then goes over to AnaMaria.)  
  
Jack: AnaMaria?  
  
(AnaMaria looks up at Jack, not saying anything.)  
  
Jack: Are you alright? I mean, besides the pain?  
  
(AnaMaria nods her head and looks away.)  
  
Jack: (In an annoyed voice.) Well, then bloody stop callin' for me. I've got things ta do!  
  
(AnaMaria looks at Jack shocked and hurt. Jack doesn't see this as he is walking away.)  
  
Jack: Gibbs. Did ya find anything out on our see through friends?  
  
Gibbs: We're workin' on it sir. Aparently this happens every so often.  
  
Jack: How often? I would really like them NOT coming back while I'm still alive if that possible.  
  
Gibbs: (Chuckles) Not to worry sir, it seems they only come around every 100 years er so.  
  
Jack: (in a more cheerful voice.) Oh, good. Will, welcome back aboard the Black Pearl. Come with me.  
  
(Jack, Will and Elizabeth enter the captains quarters and Jack closes the door, not realizing that Elizabeth is there. He turns around after shutting the door.)  
  
Jack: FINALLY!!!  
  
(Seeing Elizabeth in the room makes his more joyous look disappear and he suddenly looks annoyed.)  
  
Jack: Will, does she really have to be here?  
  
Elizabeth: What? Is it some great secret that I can't be here when you tell Will whatever it is you so desperetly need to tell him?  
  
Jack: No, but I really would rather talk to Will alone first. Why don't you go....comfort AnaMaria or something?  
  
Elizabeth: Will...tell him to let me stay.  
  
(Will hesitates before he answers and looks from Jack's annoyed face to Elizabeths pleading one and back to Jack.)  
  
Will: I think Jack is right, whatever it is he needs to tell me...  
  
Elizabeth: WILL!!!  
  
(Will winces and Jack raises his eyebrows at him.)  
  
Jack: Well, Will? Be a man, put your woman in her place.  
  
(Elizabeth looks at Jack incrediously and Jack gives his infamous "I didn't do it" look.)  
  
Will: Elizabeth, please?  
  
Elizabeth: (looks at both men with a hateful look before storming back out on deck.)  
  
Will: Alright Jack, what is it that is so important?  
  
Jack: Well,  
  
(Jack walks around waving one hand as if he's looking for the right words, with a thoughful expression on his face. Right then Elizabeth barges in. Jack closes his eyes and balls up his fists.)  
  
Elizabeth: Well? What's the big secret?  
  
Jack: I HAVEN'T TOLD HIM YET!!!  
  
Elizabeth: Oh, (With a somewhat scared somewhat hurt look on her face she turns aoround to leave when Melissa comes running in screaming.)  
  
Jack: What now?  
  
Melissa: Pirates...everywhere...  
  
Jack: Not again. (Will and Jack both head towards the door. When they get on deck, Jack realizes that these aren't the same pirates from before.) Will this day never end?  
  
Will: What do you suppose they want? 


	10. Women, Ghosts and Norrington

Chapter 10  
  
(Will and Jack stare in awe as they watch an entire crew of female pirates make ready to board the Black Pearl. Gibbs is heard mumbling near by.)  
  
Gibbs: I knew that song was bad luck.  
  
(Jack's entire crew stares at the women as they bored. No one is sure what they are supposed to do as they have never seen an entire crew of pirates that were women. Jack turns to Melissa.)  
  
Jack: You came running and screaming about a bunch of women?  
  
Melissa: They said they was pirates. (Said in a sulky voice.)  
  
Jack: (raises an eyebrow.) Right. (makes his way towards one of the women.) Ladies, what can I do for ya?  
  
(Jack finds himself looking down a sword of one of the women.)  
  
Woman: I'm Captain Lakei. You have one of my crew onboard and I'm here to take her back. We've been lookin' for her for over a year now.  
  
Jack: Who could I possibly have on board this ship that would be part of your crew?  
  
Captain Lakei: A girl by the name of Anamaria.  
  
(Jack stares in disbelief. Will rasies an eyebrow.)  
  
Will: Well, now that's different.  
  
Random Crew Member on Jack's ship: Sir, look. It's the Navy again.  
  
(Jack makes a whining noise and stomps his feet one at a time, several times as he wails his arms about. Everyone watches. His crew looks a bit embarrassed by the display and the women look at him as if he's crazy. Suddenly he turns and goes into the captains Quarters.)  
  
Jack: AnaMaria, did you know that you have a bunch of women pirates looking for you?  
  
AnaMaia: What? I left that crew years ago. What do they want?  
  
Jack: I don't know, why don't you ask them yourself?  
  
(AnaMaria sat up slightly, wincing from the pain. She tries to look out the window to see who is there. Jack rolls his eyes.)  
  
Jack: I'll get them. (Jack goes back outside.) Captain Lakei, come with me.  
  
(Jack takes her to AnaMaria.)  
  
Lakei: AnaMaria! What has happened to you?  
  
(Captain Lakei turns to Jack and promptly slaps him across the face.)  
  
Jack: Bloody hell woman, what was that for?  
  
Lakei: What did you do to her?  
  
Jack: ME?!?! I didn't do anything love. As a matter of fact I'm the one who saved her!  
  
AnaMaria: It's true, I've been sailing under Jack for awhile now.  
  
(Lakei looks at Jack untrustingly)  
  
Lakei: Anamaria, we need that necklace you took. We found out their is a curse behind it, we have to get it back to where it belongs before thoes ghost pirates come back.  
  
Jack: They found you too huh?  
  
(Jack says in a bored tone.)  
  
Lakei: They've been here? Is that what happened here?  
  
Jack: Yea.  
  
(About that time Norrington had arrived with more men. He could be heard yelling orders out to the men from his ship.)  
  
Norrington: Remember men, Jack Sparrow is not to be taken lightly, he is a fierce, killer and he knows how to get out of things easily. If you should catch him, make sure you clasp him in irons and keep your guns on him. He is VERY dangerous.  
  
(Jack laughs at the speach as he walks out on deck.)  
  
Jack: Norrington, I'm having a bit of a situation right now, can this wait by any chance?  
  
Norrington: (Ignoring Jack) Men, Board the ship!  
  
Jack: There's no more room gentlemen, as you can see, I already have company!  
  
Voice: And you just got more.  
  
(Jack closes his eyes as he recognizes the voice of Captain Portolan.)  
  
Jack: Mr. Portolan. So good to...see...through you again. (Jack turns around and smiles.)  
  
Portolan: Is that the Royal Navy I see boarding your ship?  
  
Jack: Aye.  
  
Portolan: Good, I'll kill them first, then I'll take out the two pirate ships I see here. Help me kill them first will you?  
  
Jack: I would, you see, I dont like them either, but, if I help you kill them, that means that I would be helping you kill me and my crew, would it not?  
  
Portolan: Aye, t'would.  
  
(Jack smiles and Portolan heads towards the few Royal Navy Officers that have boarded. The rest stare in fright at the sight of the ghosts.)  
  
Elizabeth: Jack, you've got to help them!  
  
Jack: Help who love?  
  
Elizabeth: The Royal Navy!!  
  
Jack: Why?  
  
Elizabeth: Think about it Jack, if you help the Royal Navy, If you were to save Norringtons life he would have to see that you really are a good man. It might make him stop trying to hang you!  
  
(Jack thinks) 


	11. The Discovery

Bitten by the kitten: I'm glad you thought the end of last chapter was funny. I was stuck and thought it would be a funny way to end it! Keep reading!!!  
  
A/N: I've updated all the chapters, fixed a few things and changed a few Chapter 11  
  
Thanks again for all of your reviews.  
  
Christi: I hope your pleased, and I hope you understood! Wait, of course you did! You understand my twisted mind!  
  
Mom: I'm so glad your catching up!  
  
Thanks guys! 26 reviews for 10 chapters! I feel special!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone 'cept for the ones I do, and they work in my sweatshop when they aren't in the story....I mean...uh...ahem....On with the Story!!!  
  
The ghost pirates, women pirates and Norringtons crew are having an all out battle and amazingly ehough no one is going after Jack, Will and Elizabeth who are standing in front of the captains quarters talking.  
  
Jack: So your saying I should help them and not help the ghost, because if I help the ghost I help kill my crew, if I help Norrington I help save my crew?  
  
Elizabeth: Right.  
  
Jack: How can I guarantee that though?  
  
Elizabeth: I'll make sure of it.  
  
Jack: What about the women?  
  
Will: Why don't we figure out who's side they are on later Jack. Are you to help the Royal Navy or not?  
  
Jack: (Jack groans) Alright, lets go help the poor welps.  
  
The battle continues, we see Will fighting off several ghost pirates, Jack is back to back with Norrington fighting and Melissa is grabing Elizabeth and pulling her back into the captains quarters for safty.  
  
Elizabeth: What are you doing? I have to get out there and help them!  
  
Melissa: Help them? Their pirates and military men, they don't need help, besides, look what happened to Anamaria when she tried to help.  
  
Elizabeth: Well, we will need to at least be prepared in case they come in here.  
  
(Elizabeth begins looking around the room for any type of weapons she can find, hoping for a sword and finding none.)  
  
Elizabeth: Jack, I thought you were a pirate, how can you not have any weapons in here?  
  
(About that time Captain Lakei and two of the woman pirates barge though the door. Elizabeth and Melissa both look their way. Elizabeth grabs a letter opener that is on the desk.)  
  
Elizabeth: (Holding up the letter opener threateningly) What do you want?  
  
Lakei: Calm down, I just need to talk to Anamaria.  
  
(Elizabeth continues to hold up the letter opener, and Melissa makes her way over to where Elizabeth is standing.)  
  
Lakei: Anamaria, the necklace, where is it? If we can get it and get back to the cave, we can make them disappear.  
  
Melissa: Wait, thoes ghosts out there are the result of a necklace?  
  
Lakei:(Turning to Melissa) Yes, and also a ring and a bracelet. If all three are worn by one person at one time or if they are together in a certain chest, the ghosts will not be free to roam the earth. If the three get reunited back in the chest, or on one person, then...well, then we're hoping they will disappear.  
  
Elizabeth: Hoping? So you don't really know why there here?  
  
Lakei: No, but we do know they are interested in the jewelry.  
  
Melissa: Who has the ring and Bracelet?  
  
(Lakei reveals one of her wrists witch has a green bracelet on it and one of the other girls shows a green ring on her finger.)  
  
Eliabeth: So why can't you just take them off and put them on one person?  
  
Lakei: Well, we would but once there on, they don't come off, unless they are returned to the chest. Anamaria didn't put hers on when she found out that ours wouldn't come off. We can't figure out why the ghosts are here now though, we've been wearing these things forever now!  
  
Anamaria: I think I know.  
  
(Everyone looks at Anamaria who has a look of guilt on her face. She slowly pulls out a green necklace from out of her shirt. It has a large yellow stone in it and it appears to be glowing. The scene goes back to the deck of the Black Pearl where everyone is still fighting fiercely, this goes on for a few minutes before returning to the Captains Quarters.)  
  
Elizabeth: We have to tell Jack.  
  
(Elizabeth prepares to go out on deck, but is stoped by captain Lakei.)  
  
Lakei: You really don't want to be going out there.  
  
(Elizabeth opens the door a crack to see the fighting, and quickly closes it again.)  
  
Elizabeth: Well, we have to do something! Will is out there!  
  
Lakei: (Ignoring Elizabeth's comment about Will.) If we can get Anamaria back to our ship we can get to the cave and get the jewelry back to it's chest. It will be difficult, but we have to try. (Looks out the window.) It looks like they are doing an excellent job getting rid of the ghosts, but Portolan won't let us get away very easily. He wants these items very badly.  
  
Elizabeth: Anamarial, can you walk at all?  
  
Anamaria: I can try.  
  
(Anamaria winces and she tries to stand up. When she gets on her feet she begins to sit down again because of the pain but Lakei's two women grab her and begin walking her out onto the deck.)  
  
Lakei: You two should stay here, it's safer.  
  
Elizabeth: No, I want to help....  
  
Lakei: Well, you'll have to find someone else to help, cause we don't need yours. 


	12. Melissa's Talent

Chapter 12  
  
Christi- I'll have to take your word on that being the best chapter yet, cause...you're the only one who reviewed it...in THREE days!!! :( Oh well, BTW, remind me to tell you what I've done with the sims....I keep forgetting.  
  
(Elizabeth stares after Lakei, Anamaria and the other two women as they leave the room.)  
  
Elizabeth: (Looking at Melissa.) We have to do something. I can't just stay in here, doing nothing!  
  
(Elizabeth begins to pace and Melissa just stares at the ground, not saying anything. Elizabeth walks up to the small window looking out on the deck to see what is going on. More ghost pirates have arrived and it looks like everyone fighting is getting pretty tired.)  
  
Elizabeth: I can't take this anymore! We have to help them!  
  
Melissa: (looking up suddenly.) I'm not going out there. If you want to get yourself killed, be my guest, but I am not going out there.  
  
Elizabeth: Well, at least give me some ideas, I don't have a weapon so I can't help fight, there has to be something I can do.  
  
(Elizabeth looks at Melissa expently but Melissa just shrugs.)  
  
Melissa: I'm sorry I can't be more help, but I'm so terrified I can barely move!  
  
(Elizabeth calms down at her coment, walks to her and gives her a hug.)  
  
Elizabeth: It's going to be alright, just like you said earlier, there are military men and pirates out there. They can take care of themselves. I'm just not used to sitting around doing nothing, while my husband fights.  
  
Melissa: He's lucky. It must be nice for him, not having to worry about you all the time.  
  
Elizabeth: Oh, he worries plenty. He doesn't like me being so feisty all the time!  
  
(The two girls stand hugging for a moment until the door gets knocked down. Melissa screams and runs to hide beind the large desk in the middle of room. Elizabeth sees that it is Will and Jack and they had been thrown by two of the ghost pirates who are running towards them again, swords in hand. Elizabeth runs to join Melissa.)  
  
Elizabeth: So much for not being in the fight eh?  
  
Melissa: What do you mean?  
  
(Elizabeth points to several swords stowed under the desk.)  
  
Melissa: Oh, no. I don't know how to use a sword!  
  
Elizabeth: It's alright, you don't have to. If one of them loses their sword....on second thought, if I lose my sword, you can throw me another one!  
  
(Elizabeth grabs one of the swords and runs out to help Will and Jack who are now fighting off five of the ghost pirates.)  
  
Will: Elizabeth, stay back!  
  
Elizabeth: No! I'm helping!  
  
Will: Elizabeth, NO!!! Get back.  
  
Elizabeth: Will, I'm helping, now stop talking to me and concentrate before you get hurt!  
  
Jack: Love, I really think you should listen to the man! After all, these things don't die.  
  
Elizabeth: Jack, I think I'm pretty used to things that don't die by now.  
  
Jack: Good point.  
  
Will: I thought you were on my side Jack.  
  
Jack: I am mate, but, I can't argue with her....she's got a good point!  
  
(Will rolls his eyes. Several pirates gang up on Elizabeth but Jack and Will are both busy with several pirates themselves.)  
  
Will: (in a worried voice.) Elizabeth!  
  
Elizabeth: Melissa, you've got to help.  
  
Melissa: I...I can't!  
  
Elizabeth: You have to, I can't take them on by myself much longer.  
  
Melissa: What should I do?  
  
Elizabeth: Grab one of thoes swords, and come help me.  
  
(Melissa bites her lip and looks at the swords. She, grabs a sword and closes her eyes hard before running out to help Elizabeth. She get to Elizabeth just as one of the pirates is about to stab her while she is fending off one of the other pirates. Melissa blocks the sword and begins fighting fiercly with the others. Jack has fought all of the ghost pirates that had him surround off and he stares at Melissa in disbelief. Realizing that Elizabeth still needs help he runs to her aid.)  
  
Jack: Why hasn't she been fighting until now?  
  
Elizabeth: She said she had never used a sword before.  
  
Jack: If that girl hasn't used a sword before, she has some serious talent mate!  
  
(Elizabeth looks over to where Melissa is fighting two pirates at once, and almost drops her sword in amazment.)  
  
Jack: Love, please pay attention.  
  
Elizabeth: (snaping back.) Oh, sorry Jack. How many are there Jack? They just keep coming out of no where.  
  
Jack: Don't I know if love. (Suddenly realizing that Anamaria isn't in the room.) Elizabeth, where is AnaMaria?  
  
Elizabeth: They took her to the cave, I guess she has the missing piece of jewelry they needed, so they took her with them.  
  
(On hearing this information the ghosts stop fighting with them and being shouting.)  
  
random ghost pirate: To the cave's!!! They took the jewelry and are headed to the cave!  
  
(Not long after the announcement all the pirates disappear.)  
  
Jack: How long ago did they leave?  
  
Elizabeth: About ten minutes ago.  
  
Jack: We have to catch up.  
  
Norrington: Not so fast. I'm hear to arrest you.  
  
Jack: Commodore, can't this wait? I helped save your life mate. I could have let them kill ya, (Jack puts his index finger up to his chin as if thinking.) come to think of it, I could have helped them kill ya.  
  
Elizabeth: Commodore, why are you so adamant about arresting him? He saved my life once, and now he has saved yours. You should be greatful towards him.  
  
Melissa: Actually, James, I'd like to go help as well.  
  
(Jack, Will and Elizabeth turn to look at Melissa with question marks.)  
  
Norrington: Melissa?  
  
Melissa: Please James, let me go?  
  
Jack: James, huh. James, I don't think you should let her go. Especially if she's callin' ya by your first name and all. That's got to be love mate.  
  
(Norrington looks embarrassed.)  
  
Norrington: It isn't safe and I won't let you go, now lets get back to the ship.  
  
(Norrington turns to leave.)  
  
Melissa: James, I'm going.  
  
(Norrington looks down at the ground and sighs before turning around, he has a sad look on his face.)  
  
Norrington: Then we will go as well.  
  
(He turns back around and heads back to his ship. Calling out to his men as he goes.)  
  
Jack: How did you learn to fight so well love?  
  
Melissa: What do you mean?  
  
Jack: The sword, you were amazing!  
  
Melissa: I don't know, I've never picked up a sword in my life.  
  
(Jack shakes his head in disbelief and turns around and head out to the deck, muttering.)  
  
Jack: Talent, pure talent. 


	13. Waiting

Chapter 13  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok, WOW. Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I just quit my night job and we are Getting our house ready to be remodeled so I haven't really had a lot of free time lately. This is a small chapter but that's cause I have no idea how to get to where I want to get and so this is just one of those chapters that you have to have to get some stuff out of the way so you can get to some other stuff. ANYWAYS. Thanks for your reviews. Keep reading. I promise I'll try to update sooner. Sorry about the really really really short chapter too.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(The next scene starts on Captain Lakei's ship. Lakei is looking through a spy glass to make sure no one is following them. Anamaria is sitting on a pile of crates clutching her side in pain. Several crew members are rushing about looking busy.)  
  
  
  
AnaMaria: Lakei, why are you looking for them? I thought they just appeared out of no where?  
  
  
  
Lakei: I know they do. I'm tryin' ta see if they's still distracted by the others. It doesn't look like we've gotten a very big head start.  
  
  
  
(Lakei closes the spy glass and turns around, she has a worried look on her face.)  
  
  
  
Lakei: Ladies, prepare yourselves for another fight, it doesn't look like it's going to be long before we see our friends again.  
  
  
  
(End Scene.)  
  
  
  
(The next scene starts on the Black Pearl. Jack and Will are leaning on the railing watching Lakei's ship in the distance.)  
  
  
  
Will: Jack, what is it that you were going to tell me before all this happened.  
  
  
  
Jack: Oh, right. It's about that coin you found. I know who it belongs to.  
  
  
  
Will: Who?  
  
  
  
(Jack turns to face Will.)  
  
  
  
Jack: Your Fa....  
  
  
  
RCMBP: Cap'n, Melissa wants to speak with ya.  
  
  
  
Jack: ...ther.  
  
  
  
Will and RCMBP: What?  
  
  
  
Jack: Tell Melissa I'll be there in a second.   
  
  
  
RCMBP: She says its important sir.  
  
  
  
Jack: Will, I'll be right back, don't move.  
  
  
  
(Jack jogs off to see what Melissa wants and Will stares after him. End Scene.)  
  
  
  
(The next scene starts on Lakei's ship. Everyone is standing or sitting, waiting for the ghost pirates to appear at any second. Lakei continues to check on the Black Pearl and still doesn't see any ghosts on the ship.)  
  
  
  
Lakei: What are them ghosts up to? They would've been 'ere by now.  
  
  
  
Anamaria: Maybe they's waiting for us at the cave?  
  
  
  
Lakei: Maybe, but I wouldn't bet on it. They have something planned and we need to be prepared for whatever comes our way.  
  
  
  
Anamaria: Lakei, I'm sorry. This is all my fault.  
  
  
  
(Lakei turns towards Anamaria with an annoyed expression.)  
  
  
  
Lakei: Yea, it is. Why would you put that necklace on when you knew it had some type of curse on it?  
  
  
  
Anamaria: (Staring at her hands.) I....I don't know.  
  
  
  
(Lakei turned around shaking her head and giving a very bitter sigh so that Anamaria was sure to hear it. End Scene.) 


End file.
